Wolf Guard GOD member
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Nicole survived The Avengers and is back like she promised. She gets a panicked call from Tony and then after saving the world with him, a stranger wants to claim her for his own. Goes from Iron Man 3 to Thor Dark World and ends in Captain America 2. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**So, here's what's gonna go down from now on. Every week - or two to give myself wiggle room- y'all are gonna vote on the story that you want to be updated next. I'll post the first chapter of each, and you can go from there!**

**diclaimer: I only own my OCs and the everything related to the GOD thank you**

**Chapter one**

Tasha banged on Nicole's door,"Nicole! I don't care how depressed you are about Loki! You get your ass off of that couch -RIGHT NOW- And open this damn door!"

I huffed and snuggled deeper into my couch and pulled my plush blanket tighter as if to fend off some imaginary cold, it was completely surrounding me and even went over my head like a hood,"No!"

"NICOLE," she yelled/whined through the door,"I swear, I'd totally get Hati to knock some sense into you, but Odin just had to retire them."

I rolled my eyes, she didn't need to mention that, as of I couldn't shake the awkwardness of not having the golden bangle on my wrist anymore. I had been so mad at Odin when he had totally disregarded my authority on Hati and Sköll's guardianship and released them without saying anything to me until after. Thor was pretty pissed to but he couldn't do anything about it. I got over it, it's not like I couldn't see them when I was asleep and in Tyra's Sanctuary.

Speaking of sleep. I could so go to sleep right now. I sighed an leaned back. When... My cell started to ring. Annoyed, I picked it up and saw Tony Stark's face and name show up on caller ID, reluctantly I picked up the call,"Nicole here."

"NICOLE," my curiosity was perked at a very stressed/scared/freaking out voice of Tony Stark,"Don't Ask any questions when I say I need you to hop aboard one of your flying mutts and come to Rose Hill, Tennessee."

I sighed and rubbed my temple with my freehand,"Tony, they aren't Mutts- They're Wolves of Legend, AND I can't."

"Why-"

"Odin released them from my care. I can't do anything about it."

"Oh, well-" Tony sounded close to panicking again,"Bye- then-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah," I interjected and caught him before he could end the call,"STARK! STARK! What the hell is going on?"

"I- I can't say over the phone. I- I gotta go!"

"STARK! STARK," I yelled into the phone but the line went dead. With a scream I tossed my phone at the wall. I waved my hand at the door and it unlocked, Tasha fell threw it with a yelp.

"Stark's somewhere in Rose Hill, Tennessee and needs our help."

Tasha grinned,"Fine- lemme call the others-"

"No," I barked,"No time AND I think it might be his whole PTSD thing."

"How do you even know that, and haven't you been watching the news lately? Happy was caught in a terrorist attack and hurt pretty bad- Tony gave his private address to the Mandarin and they practically blew the place to smithereens."

I shrugged,"I heard small little things about an explosion and Tony doing something reckless. But mainly I've been focused on... I guess feeling sorry for myself. But that's over and done for so.."

I went over and picked up my phone,"I'm gonna use magic to get us to Rose Hill. You are coming with me," I waved my hand and my door slammed shut and locked.

"How do you know so much magic?"

"Tyra's been teaching me," and Loki but let's not mention him, shall we? I activated my magic- which was white and pure. It seems that I am a really weak magic user, because the darker your magic color the better. My abilities really go under healing, but I can teleport fairly easily. Even with Tasha.

Hopefully this won't blow up in my face.

**THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, this is my late christmas gift to you all!**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chapter 2- A flashback of the past**

I opened my eyes, it was the field that Loki used to talk with me in my dreams, _here we go again_ was all I could think.

Loki smiled at me, this wasn't really him. I knew that, just a memory for me to relive,"I don't wanna talk to you," I repeated what I had actually told him that night,"Just leave me alone."

Loki offered me a smirk,"Leave you alone? While you have stolen away my heart? Never."

I growled, and stalked away,"Whatever," he followed me, I spun and pushed him away, or at least attempted to, the man was as solid as a rock. He grabbed my wrists and I gasped at how cold his grip was. I watched in slight horror as his fingertips started to turn blue and that blue crept up his arms. Loki's eyes widened in shock and he immediately pulled away.

He turned away from me and took several steps away. He was shaking and whispering to himself. Curious, I walked forward,"Loki," I put my hand on his shoulder-

"No," he shouted furiously and pushed me away causing me to gasp at how angry and violent he had become. I felt my fight or flight instincts come to the surface.

I could easily see that Loki was now a shade of blue,"Loki," I was nervous. Loki had his arms tightly around himself, and I took a few hesitant steps towards him,"Don't look at me," He begged,"Please."

"Loki," I found my courage,"This is silly-" I managed to get in front of him. I felt my breath catch, he was blue, with different markings on his skin as well as bright red eyes.

Loki pulled back from me,"I'm a monster. My whole life I was lied to. I'm a Frost Giant, but apparently a runt," he spoke it bitterly," They left me alone to die and if anyone on Asgaurd knew-"

I could see that Loki was hurting, I shot forward and wrapped him in a hug, ignoring the cold that I felt. Loki gasped and stiffened. I pulled away with a sad smile,"I don't think you're a monster."

Loki looked at me in wonder, an i let out a soft laugh,"Actually, Blue is my favorite color."

I have Loki another hug, and he returned it.

Loki opened his mouth to speak, which I frowned at because I didn't remember that, and I heard,"Nicole! Nicole? ...Nicole," okay that's Tasha, but why-

Arms were shaking me awake, I blinked and snapped back into reality,"What," Tasha stood in front of me, she sighed in relief.

"You went out of it after the spell, you okay?"

"Fine. Fine," I answered, taking I the surrounding, wet, snowy, forest. We stood on a road, and I could see the light of a town about a mile away.

"Could you have teleported us closer," Tasha asked, looked almost defeated at the distance of which we would have to walk.

"This is kinda a hot or miss thing at my level," I sighed, thinking back on my previous memory. It was strange because the night after that, Loki had found Hati and Sköll for me. I shook my head,"Come on Tasha, we should get movin, unless you would like to freeze."

Tasha scoffed,"Hell no!"

**please review/vote!**


End file.
